New Years Countdown
by hopewings6
Summary: Countdown to the rest of your life.


**New Years Countdown**

 **The gang is in their twenties**

 **pov from Josh and Lucas**

 **Ten-**

Josh was completely nervous as he tried on his tux and mask for the masquerade party Andrew insisted they go to. Well the party wasn't the reason he was so nervous it was the person that was waiting to meet him that had him so nervous.

His mysterious online friend girlfriend potential soulmate he wasn't sure what to call her since they never met and hadn't exactly define what they were. ArtsyBlonde. But to Josh she felt like his perfect other half she understood him like no one else.

Granted their relationship didn't start out in the best way since they met in a chat room for aspiring artists and lovers of art. They butted heads right from the get go but found through exchanging emails that they had a lot in common.

The way she responded to his emails he thought for sure maybe it was Maya he was emailing. Apart of him secretly hoped it was but another part of him was afraid to asks her in case it wasn't and he got disappointed

Six months. Six months of back and forth with emails and they were finally going to meet.

* * *

Lucas paced back in forth in his newly rented apartment waiting for Zay to return. He knew it was a mistake to send him when it was going on an hour since he left to find out what color dress Riley was wearing to the masquerade party the next night so he could choose the right mask to match.

He smiles looking at the picture of her that he kept in his wallet. He knew he should have gotten rid of it since they broke up that summer. It was his fault for the breakup and he knew it.

Their relationship was already long distance and if he would have accepted the internship in Texas like she thought it would have been longer. But what she didn't know was he got offered one in New York and Columbia took him off the wait list allowing his transfer.

He could have called Riley telling all this to her but he wanted to surprise her at least he hopes it's a good surprise. He looks at his watch again seeing another ten minutes passes and knew he was going to kill Zay.

 **Nine** -

Josh chuckled as he typed his response to ArtsyBlonde. She was having a debate with her best friend at the moment. Or more like her best friend was trying to convince her that the best Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks movie was sleepless in Seattle.

He types that he loved you've got mail the best hitting send and quickly regretting it. She's probably going to think you're a goober. He thought to himself as he chewed his lip waiting for her response.

Five minutes pass and he was about to tell her he was kidding when she responds. Telling him she loved that one too and her best friend was sitting on her keeping her from responding since she disagreed with their choice saying it wasn't better.

He shook his head smiling telling her he was nervous but he couldn't wait to see her at the party.

* * *

Lucas punched Zay as soon as he entered his apartment sipping his smoothie. He tells him he was waiting and he would murder him if he went and told Riley a good Lucas story. He wanted to be the one to tell her that particular story himself.

Zay tells him he didn't tell her but he accidentally let it slip to the blonde waiting outside. Lucas glares at him opening the door seeing Maya smiling as she enters his apartment looking around.

He waits for her to tell him that Riley knew but she tells him Riley didn't know yet. She was there to see what he was doing there since they broke up and Riley had been a mess. Leaving Maya to help cheer her up something that took awhile but she was better than she was.

He apologizes telling her he didn't want to hurt her but he had a plan. She punches him in the arm telling him she knew he did making him smile. He tells her his plans and she agrees to help him.

 **Eight** -

Josh looked at the lastest email from ArtsyBlonde and frowned. She told him that a friend from middle school was making an appearance and he would be at the party with her. She assured him that she was just helping him out to woo her best friend but he still had a weird feeling in his stomach.

He emailed back saying he couldn't wait to meet him and if they were still going to meet up with each other now that her friend was coming. An hour goes by and she still didn't respond and Josh was starting to get nervous.

He closed his laptop and heads to the bakery in need of a smoothie. He smiles when he sees Riley and Auggie having their annual New Years smoothies and chocolate cake. He joins them laughing and agreeing to go with them to ice skate.

He hears his phone go off alerting him he had an email and goes to check seeing it was from her. He went to open it but stops fearing the worst and decides looking at it when he got home.

* * *

Lucas was sure Maya was trying to have him ring in the New Year broke. She told him that once Riley found out his plans she would never want to stop kissing him and other various activities Maya didn't want to hear.

Lucas shook his head telling her she was gross but Maya laughed saying his reddened cheeks told her a different thing. So now they were at bed bath and beyond picking out certain items to make his place feel like a home for her.

Lucas told her Riley always said wherever he was was home to her she didn't care about the. He stops talking when Maya blehs him calling him a corny Huckleberry. It was his own fault he told her about the roses he left on their doorstep saying from Riley's secret admirer.

 **Seven** -

Today was the day. New Years. Josh still had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he hung his tux on his bedroom door. Although ArtsyBlonde reassured him she had told him she was hanging with her old friend helping him. Saying she forgot how much fun it was to make fun of him.

Josh didn't know if it was him or just a Matthews family trait but he tells her maybe she should forget about him and hang with her friend. He smiled slightly from her sending him a bunch of laughing emojis telling him she see him at midnight.

She would be the one in the red dress holding a paintbrush.

* * *

Maya sprayed Lucas in the face with his spray bottle telling him to calm down. She had told him Riley got his roses but that she thought they were from Charlie Gardner. Lucas yelled What and storm towards his front door only getting so far as Zay grabbed his leg and Maya jumped on his back.

Charlie creepy creep creep Gardner. Lucas didn't know he moved back and was ready to find him and kill him. Thus Maya spraying him in the face a couple of times. She already threatened his life telling him if he knew what was good for him he would leave or he was going to start the year in the hospital.

Lucas and Zay applauded her as Maya tells him to get ready to ring the new year with his girl.

 **Six-**

Josh glares at his best friend who sat across from him with his girlfriend. Because of Andrew, Josh was stuck on the subway instead of sitting in a comfortable limo that he was hoping to use to ride around and get to spend more time with ArtsyBlonde.

But no Andrew booked a limo for the following New Years and not the current one. What made it even worse was listening to Cory talk about the time Topanga and Shawn and him got stuck on the subway having to ring in the new year that way.

He shook his head trying not to let that story freak him out but everytime the lights went out for a second he got more and more crazed.

* * *

Lucas sighed throwing a pillow at Zay who kept telling him to spin so he could check out his outfit. He knew he was only doing it to make him crazy which he was already. Thanks in part to obsessing on whether Riley was going to be happy and want to get back together or tell him she moved on.

He looks at the time and sees it's almost time that he told Maya he would be at the party. He wanted to get there before Riley so he could watch her walk into a room. Something he secretly liked to do since she lit up any room she walked in.

He pushes Zay out the door telling him he was going to have to hold his pee since he decided to need to use the bathroom the moment they were leaving. He didn't want to leave anything to chance and have Riley watch the ball drop with someone else.

 **Five-**

As soon as the train stopped at their stop Josh grabbed his mask running out checking the time. He stopped at the crosswalk pressing the button over and over checking to see if she emailed him.

He sent her a quick one saying he was on his way to the party and he would be the guy in the black mask holding the paintbrush. She emails back saying she couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

Lucas kicked at the flat tire on Zay's rust bucket as he blew into his hands hoping Zay had a spare tire. He sighed as he checked the time and hoped Maya and Riley would show up fashionable late.

He groans as Zay tells him he didn't have a spare but he knew someone that could give them a ride. Lucas nods as Zay grabs his phone and calls them as Lucas paces back and forth.

 **Four-**

Josh stepped out of the liquor store chugging the water he just purchased as Andrew laughed at him. His heart was beating uncontrollably since he had just ran two blocks to get to the party. Andrew laughed telling him no one was going to want to be around him since he was sweaty.

Luckily for him he found stuff at the store to help make him less sweaty. He finished his water and suddenly was nervous as he could see the building where the party was being held.

He emails ArtsyBlonde telling her he had just got there and she wouldn't believe what he went through to get there. She emails back saying hopefully she was worth the journey.

Josh smiles shaking his head telling her she definitely was.

* * *

Lucas glared at Zay as they rode in the backseat of his friends delivery truck. He was going to show up and smell like Chinese food. Zay told him everyone loves Chinese food so it wasn't so bad. He gives him a look saying they love to eat it not smell like it.

The truck stops and Lucas gets out telling Zay they should just go home he wasn't feeling good. Zay pats his shoulder shaking his head at him telling him it was a little to late for all that now.

Lucas nodded his head shaking out his nerves as he puts on his mask going inside the party. He sends Maya a text letting her know that he was there and where he would be.

 **Three-**

After giving himself a pep talk in the bathroom and making Andrew smell him to see if he indeed smelled. Josh splashed some cold water on his face looking at himself in the mirror. You can do this. You can do this. He repeated before opening the bathroom door and putting his mask on.

He walks back into the hall where the party was patting his pocket to make sure he had his paintbrush. He checked his phone waiting to see if she emailed him letting him know if she was there.

He doesn't see anything and decides to go get himself something to drink to calm his nerves.

* * *

Lucas looks around the party munching on the weird mini quiches or crab cakes. He can't really tell what it is since he is a bundle of shaky nerves. He's so nervous that even Zay keeps telling him he's making him nervous.

He checks his phone willing it to ring or buzz with a text or call from Maya letting him know they were there. The closer it got to midnight the more he grew anxious letting his imagination run rampant.

Zay shakes his head at him telling him to calm down and to go get a drink.

 **Two-**

After drumming his fingers on the bar Josh orders himself a beer searching around the room for her. He drinks his beer as he spots a girl in a red dress feeling his heart start to beat faster but sees it's actually a pink dress.

He looks at his phone when he feels someone tap his shoulder.

* * *

Lucas walked over to the bar ordering himself a scotch as he stared at his phone waiting for it to make a sound. He looked around the room and chuckles to himself as he sees someone familiar.

"Hey Josh." He chuckles tapping him on the shoulder as he sees him get excited and then frown slightly when he sees its him. "Oh yeah hey cowboy." Lucas shakes his head as they shake hands and laugh as they both look at their phones.

"Waiting on someone too?" Lucas asked as Josh puts his phone back in his pocket. He chuckles nodding his head as he tells him he was waiting for someone. "Looking for my niece?" Josh asked noticing Lucas looking around.

He chuckles telling him he was just as his phone goes off. He smiles and looks around spotting her instantly in her purple dress. He pats Josh on the shoulder as he makes his way towards her.

He wipes his hands on his pants as he sees her laughing at something Zay is telling her. He takes a deep breath as Sam Smith palace begins to play. He sees Zay smiling at him as he taps Riley on her shoulder. "May I have this dance?" He asked hoping she didn't know it was him.

They begin to dance and he sees her smiling at him making his heart beat faster than ever. "Thank you for the roses." She tells him placing her hands around his neck making him gulp when she begins to play with his hair.

"Your welcome. I hope your boyfriend doesn't get mad." He tells her pulling her close to his body. She lightly giggles shaking her head. "I don't have a boyfriend I did but he isn't here."

He stiffens as she moves her body closer to him. "So we both are here together when are you going to kiss me?" She whispered in his ear. He looks at her as she smiles making him chuckle. "How long have you known it was me?" He asked as she smiles as he twirls her.

"Lucas I've known the moment you walked up to me. I have stared into your eyes for a long time I think I know what they would look like with a mask on." He shakes his head wrapping his arms around her waist. "Riley I'm sorry about..." she covers his mouth shaking her head.

"We can talk about that later just kiss me Friar." They stop dancing as he pulls her close kissing her. "Luke?" She whispers as they pull apart. "Yeah?" He asked tilting his head at her. She leans in close and sniffs him tilting her own head.

"Why do you smell like Chinese food?"

* * *

Josh smiles as he watches Lucas walk to Riley he pulls the paintbrush out his pocket looking at it. He jumps slightly when he feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns around seeing a blonde in a red dress holding a paintbrush like him.

He smiles not saying a word as he offers her his hand making his way to the dance floor. He nervously places her hand in his as he pulls her close to him. "I'm nervous." She whispers as he looks down at her.

"Me too." He whispers back brushing the hair that had fallen off her face. He stares at her cupping her cheek as she leans into it closing her eyes. He leans in to kiss her but ends up hitting masks with her making her giggle.

"Maybe we should take our masks off." She tells him. He nods as she begins to take off her mask. "Wait." he tells holding her hands on either side of her face. She smiles tilting her head at him. "You afraid you might not like what's under the mask?" He shakes his head smiling.

He looks at her making her look at him weirdly. "What?" She laughed putting her hands down as they stood there on the dance floor. "Have we met before?" He asked as she swayed back and forth to the music. She moved closer taking his mask off before taking off her own.

He gasps as she smiles cupping his cheek. "Don't cry shopgirl." He chuckles telling her he was hoping it would be her as he pulls her close kissing her. "So that makes me Meg Ryan?" He asked as they pull apart making Maya laugh telling him he sure was.

He smiles cupping her cheek again as the countdown begins. "I'm glad to be starting the new year with you Hart." She smiles biting her lip. "Me too."

 **One.**

 **Early New Years one shot. I'm not entirely happy with it but let me know what you think.**


End file.
